Monster
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: "Love me. Love me." He whispered lifelessly. One-sided Creek. WARNING: mention of rape  Not graphic ...angsty...


My current favorite song is 'Monster' by Meg and Dia. I used to just like the beat of the music and I thought she had a good voice, but I really like the story behind it. It's so dark and creepy, so I was inspired to write this! XD

So the real story is like a boy who's parents neglected him and we're horrible to one another and he didn't understand emotions and feelings. So when he sees some girl he likes he rapes her. Then he realizes what he did was bad and killed himself. Yeah…so that's pretty much the story haha.

* * *

"Love me…love me…"

He whispered into the poor, fragile boys ears. His fingers roamed the victims body, searching and feeling every inch of him. Nothing but lifeless words droned his ears.

"That's all I ask for. Love me. Love me!"

He yelled and screamed for help, someone was bound to come find him. They were bound to save him from the cruelty he was endearing. How could someone do this? How can someone forcibly take someone's innocence?

Someone so empty and emotionless, that's who.

_A young boy witnessing nothing more than the utmost hate. He watched as his parents threw plates at one another. As they rejected each other's presence. As they showed no emotion, but force. _

_He used to sit in his closet and peer through the slits in the door. Nothing more than a glass child. He watched and learned nothing of love, communication, he had no experience with such things. _

He jerked back and forth trying to escape the tight grip. He attempted to twist out of his hold and run away from the attacker. Though the sick bastard refused to accept the boy's movements, so he silenced him.

The attacker punched and smacked, so the boy would stay lifeless while he claimed his virginity. He left marks, so the boy was forced to remember the pain of each blow and the experience along with each scar.

_Craig was too young to realize the effect the fighting and coldness from his parents would have on him. He simply didn't question it. He took what he wanted. He didn't bother apologizing. He was turning into a loathing monster._

He stood over the boy he just abused and sexually assaulted. He thought nothing wrong of his deed. The mutilated bruises and scars left on the other boy's body hadn't effected his thought process.

Staring down at the damage he did, it didn't cause a realization that he was corrupted. He had no idea he was a spawn, a devil, a demon.

The blonde boy breathed heavily on the ground, tears sliding silently down his face. He gulped and sat up. Purple marks from head to toe. He looked up at the attacker and said nothing.

_As he continued life he showed nothing in his expressions. He walked around like an emotionless zombie, one who didn't understand the severe state of his own subconscious._

_Who knew an act as drastic as rape was to come of this?_

_Maybe it was because of his mother…_

"_I'm leaving!" she screamed._

_The closet whipped open and Craig's eyes filled with fear. Tears formed in his eyes, but he noticed his mother's stoic expression. "Get up! Let's go." she ordered._

_She had dragged him out of the house ignoring the father's rants and calls. She brought her boy outside and sat him in the passenger seat, buckled him and drove away. Complete and utter silence taking over._

_Craig spoke. "Do you love him?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you hate him?" _

"_No."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Craig, you don't love anyone, you don't hate anyone. Feel nothing." _

"_Why?"_

"_Emotions aren't in our blood."_

"_Oh."_

The boys stood in silence, with the exception of Tweek's frantic panting. Craig felt water form in his eyes, "How should I feel?"

He was desperate for an answer. He needed to know what love felt like, how could he go on living without it? He looked at the blonde with desperate eyes, they were searching for some answer. Someone needed to clarify the situation.

The broken boy just stared at him, "Like a monster…"

Realization struck him as the boy had limped away bruised and broken. Craig was a monster. A sick and twisted man who deserved to die. Because that boy, the one he brutality raped, just experienced his worst nightmare. To Craig it was an attempt at a dream.

Craig wanted to much to feel something, to feel anything. He wanted to feel loved, he wanted to feel just one connection. He needed it.

But he couldn't achieve that, because he was just a lifeless monster.

Instead he went home and bathed in kerosene. What's the point of living if you can't feel anything?…


End file.
